Vijar Rajandala
Vijar Rajandala (ヴィジャー・ラージャンダラー) was the ruler of the Zoastia Tribes of the Abelion Hills and one of the demi-human tribal leaders that participated in the invasion of the Roble Holy Kingdom commanded by Jaldabaoth. Appearance Vijar's upper body resembled that of a light grey furred saber-tooth tiger. Personality Despite his bestial nature, Vijar was far from a brute that humans of the Holy Kingdom think his kind ought to be. Though he sided with Jaldabaoth to invade the human kingdom, his intentions seem less malicious and more neutral. Interestingly, he once claimed to have requested permission from Jaldabaoth to spare anyone who could please him. Of course, this was not out of altruism but more for sport. His eagerness and enthusiasm for battle stems from his inherited title as Demon Claw. He was hoping to build his reputation in the upcoming battles against the Roble Holy Kingdom. To him, Vijar felt that he had been unable to prove his strength as the successor of the title to the world so far. Background Vijar was the current holder of the title of Demon Claw, which he inherited from his father. He was one of the many demi-human leaders that joined Jaldabaoth's alliance against the Roble Holy Kingdom. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Three days after holding position outside the city of Loyts, Vijar was beginning to become impatient. At the meeting among the various tribal leaders he brought the issue up with Rokesh. Being the last to come to the meeting, the Naga Raja criticized him for his tardiness. Nasrene Belt Cure called him an ignorant youngster, to which caused the Zoastia to refer her as a hag. Before the two continue their argument, they are stopped by Rokesh giving them a stern warning that Jaldabaoth would be displeased. Vijar listened to Rokesh's strategy to attack in two days, and to use their human captives in psychological warfare against the defenders. He was assigned to attack the western gate, alongside Nasrene and Halisha Ankara. Vijar came face to face with the paladins and was challenged by Remedios Custodio. While his two compatriots defeated their opponents, Remedios decided to use her holy sword's special ability. However the attack caused Vijar to be relatively unscathed. Remedios became distracted when Nasrene began targeting the militiamen. The paladin dashed to confront her, but Vijar used "Showdown Declaration" to compel her to fight him. Ainz Ooal Gown managed to arrive in the nick of time, protecting the soldiers and saving Remedios. Unlike his colleagues, Vijar was unimpressed at the 'elder lich'. Ainz turning his attention towards the demi-humans he casted an eight tier spell Death killing two of three of the leaders.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: The Siege Abilities and Powers Vijar was confident that he stood on even footing with the Grand King, Buser. His main fighting style involved hunkering down his opponents to make full use of his physical abilities. Also his karma rating allows him resistance to attacks aimed to harm those of the negative alignment as Remedios' ultimate attack with Safarlisia barely made any damage to him at all. Active * Fortress: A Martial Art that raises one's own defense to be able to handle direct attacks to their bodies. * Power Claw: It increases the sharpness and piercing damage of one's own claws. * Showdown Declaration: A roar that compels an opponent to unconsciously rush forward and attack the user of this technique. Main Equipment * [[Edge Wing|'Edge Wing']]: It was stated by Vijar that there had not been anyone who could stop a blow from his enchanted two-handed axe. Relationships Rokesh Vijar seems to dislike following under Rokesh. He passively attacked Rokesh’s authority; intentionally coming late to meetings, questioning his decisions. All these attempts were to goad the Naga Raja to battle him, though Rokesh merely saw him less of a threat and more of an annoyance. Jaldabaoth Vijar acknowledges Jaldabaoth as his superior, never doubting his orders. Nasrene Belt Cure It seems apparent that the two do not easily get along with each other despite the Demi-Human Alliance they are taking part of. Hectowaizes Ah Ragara Hectowaizes acknowledges Vijar, not out of respect for the latter's personal abilities, but towards the Zoastia species as a whole. Vijar is aware of this which displeases him. Trivia * It was shown during his battle with Remedios that his karma rating is neither good nor bad. Quotes * (His suggestion regarding humans): "There's no need to press them that hard. What'll happen if they surrender? Fighting is only fun because they have hope, and thus struggle with all their might. Nothing's more boring than killing people who have lost the will to live." * (To Remedios): "Kuhahahaha! You're calling me that because you've concluded that I'm the leader of our race? You humans have good taste!" * (To Nasrene): "So you're having trouble because you're getting on in years?" * (To Remedios): "So you're the one, huh? You're Remedios Custodio? They say you're the strongest paladin in this country. Excellent. If I kill you, I'll become famous. I'll be the Zoastia who defeated the strongest paladin in the Holy Kingdom. The new successor to the title of Demon Claw!" * (To Nasrene): "You must be kidding. My legend will be tainted if I need your help to kill her. Many people will speak of this if I beat her in a one-on-one." References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Centaurs Category:Zoastia Category:Warriors Category:Commanders Category:Martial Art Users Category:Demi-Human Alliance